That don't impress me much
by Sheera's Greywolf
Summary: Another songfic from Granny, for her beloved Kuwata. R&R!


That Don't Impress Me Much

That Don't Impress Me Much

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters of Harlem Beat. I' m just a beginner at writing a song fic. So, gomen if I make mistakes. Oh, I also Don't own the song "That Don't Impress Me Much" which is sung by the beautiful Shania Twain and I'm sorry if I get the text wrong. But Ami-chan is mine! She's the Goddess of my Harlem Beat stories. So, here it is, once again, for your reading pleasure, Obaa-san presents this songfic for all of you Harlem Beat lovers.

On a dry desert, a figure walked slowly on the hot melting asphalt. Getting closer the figure turned out to be Ami-chan, dressed in a torn, faded blue jeans and blue tank top. She started singing …………

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart, but you got me down to an art. _

_You think you're a jenius, you drive me up a wall. You're making love original, know it all._

_ _

Out of nowhere pops out Sakurai in a white scientist's coat. He is holding a chartboard, showing a graph with different coloured lines going up and down. He's trying to convince Ami-chan of his new discovery about love. Ami-chan ignores him.

_Oh you think you're special, oh you think you're something else._

_OK, so you're a rocket scientist? That don't impress me much._

_So you got the brains, oh honey, got the touch?_

_Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright, but that don't keep me warm in the middle of the night._

_ _

She leaves the dumbfounded Sakurai. Poor thing. Next she comes across Sawamura who was squeezing a tube of hairgel on his hand. He rubbed it on his head, making his hair shiny, and practically blinding Ami-chan.

_I've never known a guy who carries a mirror in his pocket and a comb up his sleeve, just in case._

_And all that extra whole gel and your hair on a rocket, and if heaven forbids, it would fall out of place._

_ _

He noticed Ami-chan, and started to look as cool as he can. He whistled as Ami strolled by. She turned to see the ever so odd looking human being, wrapped in leather, on a place as hot as this, with the weirdest hair style on earth! He had the front of his hair jerked upwards, while the back was plestered to his skull.

_Oh, you think you're special, oh you think you're something else?_

_OK, so you're Brad Pitt?_(To be honest, I prefer Keanu Reeves) _That don't impress me much._

_So you got the looks, but honey got the touch?_

_Now don't get me wrong yeah I think you're alright, but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night._

_ _

Blink, blink. "OK, did she just rejected me? Nofair, I'm supposed to be the hottest, sexiest character. Why won't she fall for me ?!" Sawamura protested. Ami carelessly walked on. Something else was blinding her view. What's that ? It looks like a smooth red convertible being endlessly polished by Kuwata.

_One of those guys has a shiny machine, oh baby take off my shoes before you let me get in._

_I can't believe you'd kiss your converline, oh c'mon baby tell me, you must be joking right?_

_ _

"Hey, wanna ride hotstuff?" offered Kuwata. Ami whirled around and answered,"No thanks. Wouldn't wanna scratch your car."

_You think you're special, oh you think you're something else?_

_OK, so you've got a car? That don't impress me much._

_So you got the moves, yeah honey got the touch?_

_Now don't get me wrong yeah I think you're alright, but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night._

_ _

_That don't impress me much._

_So you think you're cool, but honey got the touch?_

_Don't get me wrong yeah I think you're alright,_

_But that won't keep me warm on a long cold, lonely night._

_That don't impress me much._

_ _

There's no stopping this girl. Just imagine, she just rejected some of the most popular guys from Harlem Beat (gomen, couldn't get Kobayashi in here), she just thinks of this as a passing wind. How insensitive.

Just before leaving the three dumbfounded boys, Ami turned around and said …………

_My love don't cost a thing._

What the ………?

Obaa-san : Kyaa…..!!! I can't believe it, it's finished! Thank god. Did you like it? Anyway C&C are most welcome, you know where to send it to. Thanks to Sheera-chan for giving me this opportunity to express my crazyness, and to offer to receive my reviews. Have you read my other songfic, 'My Mix 'n Match Songfic'? It's my first creation. Thanks for those who've reviewed it. Oh, one question, if you've read my first song fic, could you tell me the plot of the songfic? I mean to be honest, I myself, as the author don't know what on earth is the plot? So if you do know, tell me, OK? ^-^ Bye now!


End file.
